Enough is Enough
by Layla Jones
Summary: Story about Julie and Adam getting together. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks…I make absolutely no profit from this story..alright, sweet.

This Chapter is pretty boring and short, but most first chapters are, so have at it.

**Chapter 1.**

"Alright Gaffney, what's wrong?"

"What?..nothing.." Julie replied snapping back into reality, "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, you've just been in a daze since we bumped into Adam and his date at the movies"

"What? Why would I care about that?"

"Oh come on Julie, I'm no idiot, I know you like him and you have for a while!"

"No way, Connie, you couldn't be more wrong"

"Whatever you say Cat-lady" Connie replied laughing

* * *

Adam Banks was walking back to his dorm when he ran into Charlie.

"Hey man, how was your date with Linda?" Adam asked

"Good, we just grabbed a bite to eat, what did you do?"

"I was out with Samantha"

"Oh yeah, how was that?"

"Good, I suppose, we just caught a movie" Adam replied unenthused

"Wow, sounds like you had a good time!" Charlie said sarcastically. Adam sighed, "I just don't think she's my type"

"Oh yeah, and what exactly is your type?" Charlie said while opening their dorm room door. Adam walked to his bed and sat down

"I don't know what my type is Charlie."

"I know, your type is a hockey player, plays goalie…name starts with a J.."

Adam rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, I do not have feelings for Julie!"

"What's this I hear, Julie talk again?" Guy said walking into the room

"Just Banksie denying it again."

"Just drop it guys."

"Whatever you say Cake-eater"

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter. I have most of the story written, i'm just editing it as I type it, trying to make it better..anyway here's the second chapter!

**Chapter 2 **

Connie and Julie were in their room working on homework.

Well, Julie was trying to work on homework, but she couldn't quite concentrate. She was having a little battle in her head about Adam. One part of her brain was telling her to go for it, you have nothing to lose, while the other part was saying, 'you have better things to concentrate on, just be friends'. She sighed in frustration.

"Jules, you okay?" Connie asked turning towards her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just frustrated with the homework."

"Alright, well if you need help, I can try to help, but you're the brains here." Connie replied turning back to her own work.

The battle started back in Julie's head 'You know you like him Gaffney, just go for it!'

"ALRIGHT! I like him!" Julie said loudly. Connie turned around with a smile

"Well, that came out of no where, concentrating on homework, eh?"

"Alright Connie, I admit it, I like him. I don't think he notices me though" Connie got up and hugged her.

"Oh Julie, I'm so glad you finally admitted it!"

"Yeah well, you already knew" Julie replied sighing.

"And I'm sure he does notice you. You know Banks, he's the quiet type."

"Yeah, I know, but he does date a lot, so he obviously notices them"

"I think the girls he dates notices him before he notice them."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not going to fawn all over him just so he'll take me out."

"I know, and I'm sure he wouldn't want that either."

"Yeah, maybe, I'm going to bed, night Connie"

"Night Jules, sweet dreams.. Adam dreams." Connie laughed. Julie just sighed, hit the light and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Connie and Guy were walking to a class they had together. 

"Connie, you're being unusually quite this morning, what's the deal?"

"Alright, I can't hold it in anymore, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Ok, I swear, what is it?"

"Well, Julie finally admitted to me that she has feelings for Adam."

"Really, that's funny, because me and Charlie constantly give Adam trouble about liking Julie. He tries to deny it, but we know he likes her..he's a terrible at lying."

Connie slapped his arm "You've though he's had feelings for Julie and you haven't told me!"

"Well, you never told me that you thought Julie liked him!"

"Oh yeah..well, you have to make him admit it and get back to me!"

"Yes ma'm." Guy said before walking into class.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who reviewed, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Julie was sitting in her art class, the only other duck in there was Russ and he sat clear across the room. She sat behind Samantha Franklin, who was talking to her friend about her date with Adam last night.

"He's so adorable Sam, you're so lucky"

"Yeah, he's a keeper, but he's always talking about hockey, I don't get it.."

Julie rolled her eyes 'Duh' she thought.

"Well do you think he'll ask you to the dance next week?"

"I'm sure he will" Sam replied right before the bell rang.

"Oh thank God." Julie mumbled to herself and dashed out of class.

"Gaffney, hold up!" Russ called after her "What's the rush? Class wasn't that bad" he said when he caught up with her.

"Sorry about that Russ, I just can't stand that girl that sits in front of me."

"Oh you mean Sam Franklin? Yeah she sure can talk! Didn't Banksie take her out the other night?"

Julie rolled her eyes

"Don't remind me"

"Oh seems as if I struck a nerve.."

"Oh shut up Russ, no nerve has been struck, I just can't stand that girly girl gossip.."

"Yeah okay Gaffney." Russ laughed

"I gotta go" she said quickly and ran to her next class.

"Hi Julie…Bye Julie" Adam said as she ran by him. Confused he shook his head and walked up to Russ.

"What's with her?" he asked concerned

"I don't know we were just talking and she ran off."

"Well, what were you talking about"

"Oh, this one guy that I think she likes, I must have struck a nerve or something." Russ said trying not to laugh,

"She likes someone? Who?"

"Oh I don't remember his name."

"Oh." was all Adam could say

"Do I sense jealousy?"

"No, of course not, I'll catch you later Russ." he said and ran off.

"Hmm, two people running off on me today, new record." Russ said to himself and went to class.

* * *

Later on Adam was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get the fact out of his head that Julie liked someone. He knew why he was jealous, but really had no right to be, seeing as how he never told her his feelings towards her. His thoughts were interrupted when Guy walked in the room. 

"What's up man?"

"Nothing, just thinking.."

"About anything in particular?" Guy asked. Adam sighed heavily

"Alright, Russ told me today that Julie's interested in someone."

"Oh yeah, did he say who?"

"No, he couldn't remember his name or something. I don't know he doesn't even really know for sure is she likes him, he just thinks it. I don't know why I really care."

"Oh Adam, give it up, it's because you like her. If you didn't you wouldn't be thinking so much about her possibly being interested in someone that isn't you. I just wish you'd ask her out already!"

"Well, I just never wanted to mess up the team or anything. I know you and Connie are together and all, but you've always been together, it wasn't anything new. If Julie and I were to date and possibly have a relationship it might be awkward for everyone, including us"

"If you really like her, and want to be with her, who cares about what anyone else thinks, but honestly I doubt anyone would have a problem with it. Yes, it would be different, but we're all friends and we want our friends to be happy"

"Maybe you're right.."

"I'm always right!" Guy smiled

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Mighty Ducks..still wish I did, but I don't

Thanks to the Reviewers!

Casnyl21: Thank you so much for your reviews. I am playing favorites aren't I? haha. Soon I will be involving the other ducks, it should actually take place in the next couple chapters.

Hallelujah89: Glad you like the story, hope you like this chapter!

Authors Note: I know I haven't incorporated any hockey games/practices in this story..let's just say it's the off season. I know this story's kinda lame, but we need something lame in our lives every so often. Enjoy!

Chapter 4.

Guy knocked on Russ and Dwayne's door

"Hey Guy, what's up?" Russ answered

"Not a whole lot, except, I have a distressed room mate." Guy answered back, coming in

"Oh yeah, which one, Charlie or love sick Banks."

"Take a wild guess."

"Banksie it is, so what can I do for you?"

Guy laughed a bit "Well, he told me that you told him that Julie likes some guy and you happened to forget this mysterious guys name.."

Russ laughed, "Man those two are easy to mess with, why don't they hook up already."

"I don't know, at least whatever you said to him, made him admit to me that he has feelings for her."

"Glad I could be of some help then."

* * *

Guy walked down to the commons area where he found Connie sitting at a table reading. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down. 

"Hey, I have some news for you."

Connie closed her book and looked at him "Oh yeah detective, what is it?"

"Well, Adam finally admitted his feelings for Jules to me"

"I knew it! So is he going to tell her?"

"Eh, I don't know, he said something about not wanting to ruin the team and blah blah blah, you know." Connie sighed

"I know it seems like I'm obsessed with getting them together, but I just want my friends to be happy. And I really want Julie to babbling on about Samantha Franklin."

"I know, they'll get together soon, if not by themselves, we'll give them a little push."

* * *

Julie sat at the library studying for her chemistry test. Well trying to at least. She couldn't stop thinking about Adam and stupid Sam Franklin. She slammed her book shut in frustration. 

"Hey Jules, you alright?"

"Oh Adam, whats up?"

"Nothing, just came down here to study, Charlie and Linda were in our room, so I decided to give them some alone time"

"Oh well that's nice, I was just studying for chemistry, but I got frustrated I guess."

"I know the feeling. Anyway, are you going to the dance on Friday?" he asked

"Oh, I haven't given it much thought, I don't know, maybe. What about you, did you ask Sam?" Julie asked trying her hardest not to cringe.

"Um, I don't know, I don't really like dances too much..Charlie and Guy however said I need to go."

"Well, I say do what you want, so if you want to ask Sam then ask her and have a good time"

"Well, it would only be a good time if you were there too." He said looking at her, she blushed a little and looked away. There was an awkward silence between them, finally Adam broke it,

"Well, enough about the dance, how about I help you with your chemistry, and you help me with my math."

She smiled at him, "Sounds like a plan." with that they got to work on there homework. Both happy to be spending time with one another, but neither of them knowing that the other was just as happy. When they were done, Adam walked Julie back to her dorm.

"Thanks for the help Jules, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, thank you as well. See ya"

"Where have you been all night young lady?" Connie asked when she walked in their room.

"Oh, I was at the library."

"Sounds like a blast" Connie said sarcastically

"Adam was there.."

"Oh so that's why you're smiling like an idiot. Did you accomplish anything?"

"Yeah, I'm completely prepared for my chemistry test"

Connie rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant, did you and Adam ya know, make any progress"

"Connie, we're just friends, yes I like him, but there was a perfect opportunity for him to ask me to the dance, and he didn't so I told him to go with Sam and have a good time."

"Why would you tell him that!"

"I don't know, It seemed like the right thing to say at the time, although he did say it wouldn't be a good time unless I was there too…."

"Oh he did? maybe that was his way of telling you he wants to go with you!"

"Oh Connie, this is so stupid. I don't care about the stupid dance."

"Well you would if you were going with him!"

"Stop it Connie, if he asks me then he asks me, if not, well then, I'll live."

"You could ask him out, ya know"

"Yeah right, I will not humiliate myself"

"Alright, Alright, I get it."

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do not own the Mighty Ducks.

Thanks for those who reviewed. Sorry it took forever for me to update! Forgive me.

**Chapter 5.**

As Adam walked back to his room, he was completely bashing himself for not asking Julie out, 'Perfect opportunity Banks, and you blew it, dumbass..'

He finally reached his door and walked inside.

"Where have you been all night?" Charlie asked

"I was studying" Adam stated frustrated throwing his thing on his bed

"That hard, huh?" Charlie asked referring to his math homework.

"No, not that"

"Well then what, talking to you is like pulling teeth sometimes" Charlie laughed sitting down next to Adam on his bed. Adam sighed and explained what happened.

"Julie was there at the library, I had the perfect chance to ask her out, but I choked, but anyway, she told me to go with Sam, if that's what I wanted to do. I don't know why I even care about some stupid dance..this is ridiculous!"

"Well, the whole dance thing is kind of ridiculous, but you care because you care about Julie, just ask her out, get it over with, write her a letter or something, I don't know, but just tell her before it's too late."

"You're right, I'll talk to her tomorrow"

Adam went to the cafeteria the next day for breakfast. When he got down there he saw Julie talking to Scooter. He had his arm around her, whispering something in her ear. She laughed playfully nudging him.

"Hey Banks, you look like you're about to pass out, what's wrong buddy?" Goldberg asked seeing Adam staring off into space. Goldberg looked into the direction that Adam was looking.

"Oh, Julie's talking to Scooter…that's weird. Especially after he dumped her last year." Goldberg said as they walked to the table and sat down.

"Yeah weird.." Adam replied looking down at his food. By that time most of the ducks were at the table.

"Banksie man, what's up?" Portman asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling good." Adam replied still looking down at his food. Portman looked at Goldberg, who pointed to where Julie was still standing with Scooter. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Banks, Scooters an ass, just ask her out." Banks shot his head up

"What are you talking about?"

"Banks we know you like her, none of us are blind." Adam looked around the table at all the other ducks and they all just nodded their heads. He blushed and looked down again.

"..I'm sure she likes you to, you two are just scared of each other." Russ stated with a smile remembering the encounter he had with the two of them the other day.

"I don't know guys, she's with Scooter again."

"Oh you don't know that, I doubt she is Adam, she would have told me" Connie said. Just then, Julie started walking towards the table.

"I gotta go, I'll catch you guys later" he said getting up quickly and leaving the cafeteria.

"Where's he going?" Julie asked watching Adam leave.

"Why are you talking to Scooter?" Charlie asked changing the subject

"Well, we're friends, can't I talk to him?"

"Well, you were looking pretty friendly over there." Fulton stated.

"Like I just said we're friends..why do any of you care who I talk to?" Julie asked getting angry.

"I'm sorry, we were all just wondering why, since you know, he broke up with you and all.."

"I'm over it guys, don't worry, I'm a big girl." Julie said letting her defensive guard down.

Sorry it was a short chapter, a bit of a filler.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait! I hope you still like it, I think I'm nearing the end, but I'll probably do a sequel that will hopefully be a lot better than this run around of a story, haha. Thanks again!

**Chapter 6.**

Julie sat in her history class thinking about why everyone was so weird about her talking to Scooter, yeah they broke up, but she was over it, so why weren't they? Then she thought about how Adam quickly left the cafeteria as soon as she walked over. She was so confused. The bell finally rang, she left class and walked to her locker. She turned around only to see Adam and Samantha walk by holding hands. She quickly turned around so they wouldn't make eye contact. She felt her heart breaking.

"Julie what's wrong?" Connie asked when she reached Julie's locker

"I just saw Adam and Sam together"

"Well, maybe they're just hanging out, I mean you were talking to Scooter today."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? The reason I was talking to him is because he asked how I was doing and I told him everything about how I feel about Adam, he was just trying to give me advice. We aren't getting back together or anything."

"Oh Julie, I'm so sorry. And you really don't know what's going on with Adam and Sam, everyone got the wrong impression about you and Scooter, so maybe you're doing the same thing."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm so sick of this confusion."

"You two need to be up front with each other. And he does like you, he was upset seeing you with Scooter today, because he got the wrong impression, like everyone else."

"Maybe you're right, let's go" The walked outside to go back to their dorm. They went inside then Connie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Connie, what is it?" Julie asked then looked to where Connie was looking. Samantha and Adam were standing at Sam's dorm room door kissing. All Julie could to was turn around and run outside. Connie, instead of chasing after her stayed staring at them. She decided she had had enough.

"ADAM BANKS!" Adam quickly turned around to see Connie standing there, looking all but pleased.

"I gotta go Sam, I'll talk to you later"

"Whatever" was all she said and closed her door. Adam slowly walked up to Connie.

"What is it? Why are you yelling?"

"What the hell are you doing with that girl" she asked while dragging him out of the building to the front steps.

"Why do you care? She asked me out and I accepted. She's been asking me out for a while, I guess she likes me." he half smiled

"And you like her? If you like her, why didn't you go out with her the first time she asked you out?" Connie asked getting really frustrated.

"I don't know, I was holding on the false hope, I guess"

"And what false hope is that?  
"Connie, I don't want to talk about it." Adam said trying to walk away, only to be pulled back by Connie.

"Oh no, we're talking about it."

"I don't get why you're so concerned!"

"Adam, are you stupid? No, I know you're not, but maybe you are when it comes to women."

"Obviously" Adam mumbled.

"ANYWAY. Why don't you see that Julie likes you, and has liked you. Are you seriously that blind?"

"I wasn't blind when I saw her with Scooter this morning"

"So you see her with Scooter and decide that that's it, and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"I can't compete with that guy, I don't want to. I do like Julie, but I can't compete with Scooter."

"Well news flash Adam, her and Scooter are by no means back together. So you might have screwed everything up by jumping the gun and getting with that bitch." Connie replied. She knew she was being mean, but she couldn't take it anymore. Adam say down on the steps with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Connie, I didn't know, and yes I've probably screwed things up because I'm an idiot." Connie calmed down and sat next to him.

"You're not an idiot Adam, but you have to figure this thing out."

Review!

Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

Hockey-girl90-Thanks for the review!

Casnyl21-I'm finally getting them together, thanks for reading!

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! On with the chapter.It's a short one.

**Chapter 7**

Adam searched for about 15 minutes when he found Julie sitting on a bench near the pond. He stood there looking at her for a minute, realizing how much he probably hurt her. He walked up to the bench and sat down. Julie didn't even turn to face him. He sighed, then took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You must be freezing." he stated

"Yeah, thanks" she said softly pulling the jacket tighter around her.

"Listen Julie, we really need to talk" he stated after a moment of silence.

"What exactly do we have to talk about?" She said finally looking at him, her face was tear stained, he sighed, he never wanted her to cry. Especially over something dealing with him.

"Well, I like you Julie.."

"If you like me then why were you with that girl?"

"Because when I saw you with Scooter today I was so upset, thinking you were back together with him"

"Well, we're not, we're just friends"

"I know, I know that now, I just misunderstood. So when I saw you with him, it hurt so much and the first person I saw when I left the cafeteria was Samantha and I knew she liked me, so I just went for it, thinking I would never have you if you were back with Scooter, I know how much you loved him."

"I did love him Adam, but now I love him in a different way, we're just friends, and I was actually talking to him because I needed advice, I was talking to him about you."

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you Julie, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do." he felt so stupid.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me Adam, we should have just been truthful about our feelings along time ago. I should have listened to Connie." she said shaking her head.

"And I should have listened to Guy and Charlie, and well, everyone else." he laughed a little. They say in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, now everything's out in the open, where do we go from here?" Julie asked

He reached over and lifted up her chin so they were looking into each others eyes, he moved closer until their lips finally touched.

What started out as an innocent peck turned into a passionate lip lock. They had both waited so long for that moment, so they made it last as long as possible.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked after they parted. Julie let out a little chuckle.

"Of course I will" she replied kissing him once more.

"Oh and one more thing, will you go to that stupid dance with me?"

"Yes Adam, I will go to the stupid dance with you. Just make sure Samantha Franklin knows that"

"No problem, now lets get out of the cold" he relied standing up, taking her hands and pulling her up with him. They walked hand in hand back to the dorms.

Review!

The next chapter will probably be the last, how sad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mighty Ducks

Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long for me to update. This is a short one.

**Chapter 8.**

"Here's your jacket back, thank you." Julie said when they reached her dorm room, handing him his jacket.

"No problem, listen I'll call you later." he said kissing her goodbye.

"Okay" she replied. He began to walk away, then turned around and said

"Oh and tell Connie thanks." Julie laughed and walked in her room. Connie was sitting there anxiously waiting for her to say something. Julie acted like she didn't see notice and went about her business. Connie had finally had enough.

"Julie Gaffney you had better give me some details if you know what's good for you!" Julie finally gave in.

"Connie, it was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time" she said flopping on to her bed.

"I'm so happy for you, so what happened, did you kiss?"

"Yes, we kissed, it was amazing! He's so sweet, he says thanks by the way. What exactly did you say to him?"  
"Oh nothing, just the truth." Connie laughed

"Well, then I thank you as well, anyway, he asked me to the dance."

"That's so great!"

* * *

On the other side of the campus, Adam walked into his room. He was greeted by Charlie, Guy, Fulton, Portman and Russ.

"Banksie, where have you been all day?" Charlie asked

"Oh, just here and there"

"You're acting very suspicious Mr. Banks, what' going on?" Guy asked.

"Nothing is going on."

"Then why can't you wipe that grin off your face? Oh my God, did you just have sex!" Portman said getting excited for some details.

"NO! Guys, I did not just have sex. I just had a good day." Adam replied laughing at Portman's excitement.

"Alright, leave the man alone" Charlie said as they all begun to just talk about random things. Then Guy's cell phone rang. He answered it, no one thought anything of it until he hung up and yelled "Banksie, you lying son of a bitch, why didn't you tell us you and Julie got together!" He gave Adam a big hug.

"Hm, let me guess, that was Connie?" Adam said pushing Guy away from him.

"Of course it was, you didn't think you could keep this from us did you?"

"I was just trying to wait for the right time"

"Well, I'm happy for you and thank God you two are finally together." Russ said patting Adam on the back.

"Yeah no kidding, so did you do it yet?" Portman asked. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"I just kissed her Portman, that's as far as it got, alright? We haven't even made it through our first date."

"You're taking her to the dance right?" Charlie asked

"Yes, the dance. Charlie, you should really do me a favor and ask Samantha Franklin to go with you and get her off my back."

"I'll see what I can do Banksie"

Ok, so the next chapter will be the last. Sorry this one is so short. I'm just having a hard time finishing it. Anyway, Review!


End file.
